


Life’s Chances

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Claire, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jack, Family, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Multi, Omega Castiel, Omega Emma, Pups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Seventy year old Dean Winchester looks out over his backyard, sipping peach ice tea, thankful for the last forty years with his Omega Castiel.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Pups





	Life’s Chances

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Diminuel for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://diminuel.tumblr.com/

 

Dean had never been a betting man. He never liked the odds. He liked sure things, and yet, he had taken a chance forty years ago. One he had almost run away from because of what it entailed, what could have happened, and what it had required. He had thrown caution to the wind, taking the hand of the only Omega that he ever loved, and eloped against the wishes of everyone they knew.

Castiel Novak...Dean had met the stunning Omega at a friend of a friend's BBQ. Castiel had actually been there with a date. Dean smirked now as he remembered the cocky Alpha, some uptight type named Dick. Of course, Dean had also shown up with a date, an Omega he had been seeing for a few months, whose name was Lisa. But that hot summer day, when thirty year old Dean met twenty seven year old Castiel, nothing else mattered. That day, they had both ditched their partners, and had the best sex of their life in the back of Dean’s 1967 Chevrolet Impala.

They had been inseparable since, and Castiel had pupped only a few months into their courtship. Both of their families had been confused, and some had even been angry with them. Dean’s family had liked Lisa. Castiel had apparently been with Dick for years, and he'd been close to the Omega’s older brothers. Yet, Castiel and Dean had decided to take a chance against the odds and eloped. They relocated to a quaint, charming town in Stowe, VT.

Their life had been filled from the very beginning with love and passion. The sounds of laughter and padded feet running around the hardwood floors from their three pups, Claire, Emma and Jack, had followed soon after.

Dean had never ever thought of himself as a family Alpha… until Castiel had held their first born, Claire. Everything had changed for him then. Castiel was a natural nurturer, and simply glowed with the love he had for their little one. Claire was high spirited, and had given both of them a run for their money. As a pup, she had absolutely hated bath time, and would tear through their house dripping suds across the floor in an attempt to run away. She was no match for her parents, however.

When Emma was born, things had calmed down a bit. Claire had taken her role as big sister very seriously, and had been adamant about supervising everything that pertained to her baby sister. Castiel had been endlessly amused. Dean’s Alpha had been heavily placated by having two beautiful daughters. Emma quickly became his little princess. She was ever so sweet and curious; gentle natured, while Claire was a headstrong force of nature. They evened each other out perfectly.

Not long after, they were surprised by their third little pup. Jack had been Castiel’s most difficult pregnancy. The healers had adamantly warned the couple that Castiel couldn’t bear any more pups, his body wasn’t capable, and this pregnancy would have to be his last. Castiel had been crushed at the news. He had wanted even more pups, yet Dean had reminded him then that soon they would have their son, and they had a perfect family. With the risky pregnancy, Dean had been extremely hands-on to help his Omega in any way, as his two little princesses had been nothing but angels on most days. When Castiel delivered their son, Jack, there had been something primal about Dean having a son. His wolf had preened and Alpha postured all over the place. It had made his Omega laugh at his ridiculously macho stances.

Jack, of course, had ended up being a perfect mix of his two sisters. Sometimes he had been a complete mess with Claire: paws caught in the cookie jars, face filled with chocolate nougat...it had been a nightmare of caffeinated, high pups. His sweet moments were when he was trailing after Emma, tugging his blankie around as she showed him the squirrels and birds in their vast backyard.

Dean looked over his back porch as he leaned back in his lawn chair and sipped the fresh, peach ice tea Castiel had made this morning, and watched as the last forty years of his life gathered in the yard. He and his amazing Omega had planted their roots here. They had raised Claire, Emma and Jack in this house; had taught them how to swim in that pool. Dean had caught Claire sneaking out of her second floor bedroom right to his left, countless times. He'd caught Emma’s first boyfriend, some punk named Andy, trying to climb into her window from the tree. Dean had gone ballistic, and that kid had only lived because of Castiel. Dean had also caught Jack smoking pot in the corner of the yard behind the shed. He had confiscated it, and he and Cas had waited for a blessed night when all three pups had been out to smoke the joint and played naked chase throughout their house… it had been some of the best sex they'd ever had. It had ended up being a repeated offense for the couple.

Their well-loved dining room had been where Claire had announced she was going into the police academy. Their kitchen had been where Emma had announced her engagement to the little shit, Andy, that Dean still wanted to kill. Their welcoming and comfy living room was where Jack announced he had created a new computer game, and had been approached by some bigwigs who wanted to purchase the rights to it.

In this very backyard, Dean was currently watching the beautiful love of his life playing peekaboo with one of their great granddaughters. It had been where Emma had her small and beautiful wedding, and gave Dean and Castiel their first grandpup, named Ethan. This same yard had been where Claire and her mate Kaia exchanged vows, and a few years later gave Dean and Claire twin grandpups, Jubilee and Jaden. Years later--a time which had worried Castiel for fear his son wouldn’t ever find love--Jack had met and married his mate Alfie in a tiny ceremony in their foyer, since it had been raining out. Just a year later, they too had blessed Dean and Castiel with grandpups, three in fact: Cathleen, Christopher and Daniel.

Dean had an endless supply of photo albums, both physical old school ones which Castiel had lovingly decorated to fit each of their three pups, and one of each of their six grandpups. Jack had helped them make the digital ones, as neither he nor Castiel were very computer savvy. However, they were learning. Hell, they were practically pros now at Facetime with the younger ones.

The old Alpha sipped his cold iced tea, smirking as he watched three generations of Winchesters under his roof. His middle grandpup had just had a baby boy, while his two oldest grandpups were expecting. Dean couldn’t stop his Alpha’s posturing. His gorgeous Omega was still playing peekaboo with their first great grandpup, and yeah, Dean wasn’t a betting man, but he had never regretted the gamble he made on that first day he saw Castiel Novak and made him his. Nope, Dean was no gambler, but he was damn thankful Castiel said yes, forty years ago today.

 

**End**


End file.
